Kagome is Violetta's Lost Cusion
by Inu Neko Princess
Summary: After the final battle, Kagome goes home. Inuyasha is dead. Sesshomaru adopted her as his sister and Mamma Higurashi is Herman Castillo's long lost sister. What happens when Kagome goes to meet them for a few weeks? What happens when she meets Leon?


p style="text-align: left;"Disclaimer: I Don't own either Inuyasha or Violetta/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I don't know who Kagome is going to be paired with but I am thinking Leon or Federico./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Takes place after Violetta gets placed into classes at Studio 21/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Chapter 1: Truth/p  
p style="text-align: left;"It was 2 years after the well had closed on Kagome and she was back in her time. 2 years since Inuyasha died protecting her from Naraku's tentacle. 1 year since Sesshomaru came and adopted her into his family as her heir. And now she is headed to the shrine she grew up at because her mom has something important to tell her. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" When Kagome got there she saw her mom on the phone "Mamma who is it you are talking to? You know that Sesshomaru records all calls that pass through his and your house, even our personal cell phones." She said surprising her mother, cause she didn't know she was there. She waited as her mom said a quick goodbye then turned to her./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Dear, I was talking to your Uncle Herman. I know you don't know him only because he thought I was dead. He's my little brother. He wants to meet you. He is in Buenos Ares, Argentina. Will you meet him and your cousin? He has a daughter named, Violetta. Her mother, your aunt, died in a plane crash when she was going on one last tour. She was a singer. Can you please go meet him?" her mother pleaded as she looked at her daughter./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sure, why not? Anything for you." she sad as she went to go on the phone and tell Sesshomaru where she would be for a while to meet her now found family. She then said she would be there by next week./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Next Week- -With Herman-/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Violetta! Get Down Here! We have a VERY important person coming to live with us for a few weeks maybe longer if she likes us!" Herman said as he watched Violetta and Angie come out of her room./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay, Dad. Who is she?" Violetta said a little irritated./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Your cousin. I foud out a week ago that my older sister is alive has 2 kids. Her oldest 19 and youngest 13. Her daughter is coming she is the 19-year-old. Her dad died in a car crash with her in the car, so you both have something in common I guess. Both have one parent." he muttered the last to himself. He watched as Violetta and Angie's faces lifted up with joy about having another girl around./p  
p style="text-align: left;""What's her name?" Violetta asked excitedly./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Kagome Higurashi-Tashiro. Tashiro is because the wealthiest businessman adopted her as his sister. Don't know why, though." Herman said thoughtfully./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Then they heard the doorbell ring then followed by a loud knock./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Herman rushed to the door and opened it to a very beautiful young woman. She had long black, that went just below her butt, hair tinted blue with silver streaks in her hair and her eyes were very bright blue with specks of gold in her eyes. overall she was very pretty. "Hello, Uncle Herman." She said with a polite bow and a dazzling smile./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hello, Kagome. This is Violetta my daughter and Angie her tutor. And my girlfriend Jade is not here right now you will meet her later." He said as she gave a polite bow to Violetta then Angie/p  
p style="text-align: left;""That's fine. Violetta will you show me around the city, once I get my in order?" she asked her politely. She really wanted to see what her cousin was like and where she went for fun./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sure, you can meet some friends of mine." Violetta said with a sweet smile, as she helped her cousin to her room and with her bags. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Within the next hour they were ready to go and heading to the door. They talked about each other a lot and found alot in common with each other. Violetta even told her about the music studio. Kagome told her about how she knows how to play instruments and sing. That got Violetta saying they should go to the studio and Kagome instantly agreed/p  
p style="text-align: left;"When they reached Studio 21 everyone was staring at them or rather Kagome. Violetta lead her inside to meet Antonio, the rest of the teachers, and her friends./p  
p style="text-align: left;"When they got to the class room Pablo paused to look at them. "Hello, Violetta. And who is this with you?" he said with a sweet smile./p  
p style="text-align: left;""This is Kagome Higurashi-Tashiro, my long lost cousin. My dad thought his older sister was dead and when he found out she wasn't and had 2 kids. He instantly aske Kagome to come." She said as she looked at everyones faces and most were shocked by the last part in her name about her being a Tahiro./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
